Momentum Deferred/transcript
PROLOGUE Medford, MA - Elias Cryonics (the night crew at a loading dock is busy placing frozen human skulls into a secure van) TRUCK DRIVER: Mind if we speed things up, Kurt? I'd hate for these popsicles to melt. KURT LARSEN: I don't think we have to worry about that. SECURITY GUARD: Cargo is secure. (closes and locks truck) Who is this guy? (to other guard about approaching vehicle) SMITH: (stops car and gets out) Hey, I was wondering if I could get some directions. SECURITY GUARD: What are you doing here? You're trespassing, pal. Why don't you get in your car and turn around? SMITH: Yeah, sure. (takes pistols from waistband and fires repeatedly at guards) TRUCK DRIVER: (hiding behind van) Oh, my god! Son of a bitch! We got to call -- (shot from behind) SMITH: (to Larsen) Anyone else in the warehouse? KURT LARSEN: That's it. The keys are in his pocket. (thief takes keys from driver) Let me know if he's in there. You know where to reach me -- (is shot from behind by surviving guard) (Smith drives-off with cargo, leaving everyone else behind on the ground) SECURITY GUARD: (fires repeatedly at Larsen) Aah! (killing Larsen with final round. falls and dies himself) ACT I Walter's Lab - Olivia Snacks ASTRID: (chopping on a cutting board) One hundred, Walter. WALTER: (joins her and inspects her work) Almost. Fifty more chops. (turns to greet the new arrival) Agent Dunham. OLIVIA: Walter, hey. So, you said you wanted to see me. WALTER: Oh, I had an idea. I think I may be able to help you retrieve your memories from the accident, when you disappeared from the automobile in New York. OLIVIA: I - I remember that bit. WALTER: Of course you do. PETER: (joins the group) Walter, I thought that we agreed that this was a stupid idea. (Astrid starts the blender) WALTER: Oh, no, you decided. I still maintain that the principle is perfectly sound. PETER: He wants you to eat worms. WALTER: Not just worms, flatworms! (Astrid stops the blender) The thing is, Agent Dunham, I recalled an experiment that Belly and I did w-where we trained a handful of flatworms to respond to light. We then crushed them up and fed them to other worms. It was Belly's idea. ASTRID: (slightly disgusted) Because who wouldn't think to do that? WALTER: The point is that these other worms, without having been trained, began to respond to light. It seems the first worms transferred their memories to the other worms through ingestion. PETER: Right, but that still has nothing to do with stimulating Agent Dunham's memory. WALTER: How will we know unless we try? That's why it's called an experiment, Peter. PETER: Thanks. I know what an experiment is. (Olivia slips away from the bickering and swallows a large gulp of the worm puree) WALTER: If Archimedes never decided to take a bath-- ASTRID: Uh, guys? WALTER: (turns to see Olivia's situation) Astrid, water. (to Olivia) I was going to mix it with strawberries. ASTRID: (answers cell phone) "Bishop's Deli." Elias Cryonics - Crime Scene BROYLES: (to arriving trio) This is what we know so far. Facility manager arrived to work this morning at 6:30, saw the bodies and called it in to the local P.D. PETER: So the robbery took place in the middle of the night. That makes three cryogenic facilities in a week, same M.O. As Chicago and New York. BROYLES: Yeah, but Chicago was a straight "B" and "E." But in all three cases, the target was the same. PETER: Frozen heads. Which does bring up several obvious questions -- first of which, what the hell for? BROYLES: Police recovered ten shell casings from a nine millimeter. Looks like a single perp rolled up and dropped four men, two of whom were armed. WALTER: (interrupts anxiously, to Broyles) Excuse me. Can I see the body that's bleeding silver now? Fascinating. (inspecting the corpse and collecting samples) PETER: Walter. WALTER: Perfect, son. It has the consistency of mercury. (collecting a vial of the leaked bodily fluids) OLIVIA: (continuing the briefing privately) These robberies are obviously connected. We should pull the files on New York and Chicago. BROYLES: I'll make some calls, tell the local agents that we're taking over the investigations. OLIVIA: (as Broyles walks away) Yes, sir. (as Peter approaches she has more cryptic visions of Bell, a ringing ships bell, Bell speaking backwards, a written message and Bells' Manhattan office tower) PETER: (sensing she is off a little) You okay? OLIVIA: Uh, yeah. So, um, what does Walter think? PETER: Meet Mister Silver blood. Walter thinks it's actually mercury. (hands her the evidence bag) OLIVIA: Mercury? WALTER: (alone with the corpse, he is joined) Agent Francis, hello. CHARLIE: Hey. WALTER: You alright? You look pale. CHARLIE: Yeah. I didn't get much sleep last night. WALTER: Oh. I may be able to help you with that... a little cannabis before bedtime does wonders, huh? (jokingly, as Peter joins them, he removes a small electronic device from the pocket of the corpse) I recognize this. This is the device the shape-shifter used. Wooded Area - Shaving Skulls (shaving the hair off of the stolen skulls and discarding them when he doesn't find what he is looking for, Smith is joined a fellow shape-shifter morphed as Charlie Francis) SMITH: You look like hell. CHARLIE: That was, uh... that was sloppy. You killed four men last night, including one of our own. SMITH: There's nothing to link him to us. CHARLIE: Maybe not, but now the F.B.I. -- they have him. They understand what he is. SMITH: You've been in this body too long. You're dying. You need to get back home and get fitted with a new conversion device. I'd let you use mine... but what would be the point. CHARLIE: Yeah. It wouldn't do anything anyway. SMITH: You've asked for extraction. (shaves the last skull) CHARLIE: They say not until the mission is done. SMITH: They're real sweethearts. Damn. That's the last one. He's not here. There's another facility in North Carolina. (closes rear door on van) CHARLIE: I have another idea. Olivia Dunham is starting to remember her time on the other side. I'm thinking she may know where it's hidden. SMITH: His head? CHARLIE: Yeah. SMITH: What makes you think that? CHARLIE: If Bell knows that we're looking for it, it seemed like a likely reason why he'd bring her over to the other side. SMITH: Well, if you're right, and you don't want that body to be your last, then I suggest you do whatever it takes to make her remember. (walks off leaving his associate brooding) ACT II Table Talk - Conversion Device BROYLES: Why? OLIVIA: Why... BROYLES: Why are shape-shifting soldiers from another universe stealing frozen heads? OLIVIA: The most likely explanation that we can think of is that they're looking for a specific head, but they don't know where it is. BROYLES: Okay. Then who? OLIVIA: We don't know. These facilities pride themselves on secrecy. So despite the thefts, none of them have been willing to give up their client lists. What about the other device, the one we found a few weeks ago? Did it give any indication who these people are? BROYLES: Unfortunately, the other device is broken. We asked Massive Dynamic to see what they could make of it, but apparently they've been stumped. OLIVIA: Well, this one doesn't appear to be damaged. So maybe Peter can figure something out. BROYLES: I suppose he knows a guy? OLIVIA: He knew enough about engineering to fake his way into M.I.T. BROYLES: Well, let me know if you learn anything. In the meantime, I'm considering giving you a protective detail. OLIVIA: A protective detail? Why? BROYLES: The last time Peter showed me one of these devices, its owner had just tried to kill you. OLIVIA: I'm not worried, 'cause that was six weeks ago. So if a shape-shifting assassin wanted me dead... then I would be. Walter's Lab - Hybrid Inspection WALTER: Let's see how this thing operates. ASTRID: What are you saying, that this is not a person? WALTER: My dear, I'm not certain that you're not simply a figment of my imagination. No, this is certainly not human, rather a highly advanced technology -- A mechano-organic hybrid. I suspect that they produce, or possibly ingest the mercury, and that it controls the tissue, instructing it to take, and maintain shapes. ASTRID: What? WALTER: We have to call Agent Dunham. I need to talk to her right away. ASTRID: Okay. Harvard Campus - Electronics Lab PETER: You know what this reminds me of? Did you ever see that movie - Invasion of the Body Snatchers? OLIVIA: Which version -- Don Siegel or Philip Kaufman? PETER: laughs The remake. I remember when I saw that movie, I was so scared, I didn't sleep for a week. I was convinced that if I fell asleep, I was gonna be replaced by a pod person. OLIVIA: Is this your way of trying to ask me if I'm scared? PETER: No, of course not. I mean, I figure if you were scared, you'd tell me, right? Besides, I figure between the two of us, you're the one that carries the gun. static What the hell? OLIVIA: What is it? PETER: I'm not sure. I was just trying to turn it on, but... (high-pitched whine) looks like this thing is streaming data... and lots of it. phone rings Walter's Lab - Bad News WALTER: I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is that the shape-shifter's blood is forty-seven percent mercury. PETER: Which means? WALTER: Well, I'm not sure, but I went back and re-examined the autopsy reports for the first shape-shifter. OLIVIA: And? WALTER: And... her blood sample is perfectly normal -- just traces of mercury, which would suggest that, despite what we thought back then... OLIVIA: ...she wasn't a shape-shifter at all. WALTER: I'm afraid so. OLIVIA: So the shape-shifter is still alive, which means by now, it could be disguised as anyone. WALTER: And you could still be in danger. Would you like to hear the good news now? I think I may know how to find him. Rebecca Kibner. fast-forwards PETER: You showed us this. The girl you experimented on. WALTER: Yes, to see things others could not. REBECCA KIBNER: Oh, yes, a soldier... Oh, from somewhere else. laughs WALTER: There. REBECCA KIBNER: He's glowing, man. WALTER: If she was able to identify the shape-shifter once, she may be able to do it again. REBECCA KIBNER: He's from a place that looks like this, but it's not here. He's-- gasps He's from another universe, man. Pharmacy Stop - Buying Thermometers OLIVIA: (on cell phone walking across campus) Hey, looks like we may have some leads on how to identify the shape-shifters. Walter has an idea, and I have a thought about the device. But in the meantime, can you check in with Broyles, see if there's something new from the crime scenes? CHARLIE: Sure thing. sharply hmm... STORE CLERK: Starting your own pharmacy? CHARLIE: grunts gasping ACT III Massive Dynamic - Briefing Nina speaking backwards NINA: You found another one. OLIVIA: Peter says this device is streaming loads of data, and he believes it's possible that these devices store a pattern of their last victim. NINA: Our scientists have the same theory. In fact, they thought they might be able to extract an image. They also theorize each device is tuned to a specific user, which suggests that since the shape-changer that tried to kill you no longer has his device, he's trapped in his current body. Our scientists have been working on revealing that shape-shifter's identity, but what with all the damage to the other unit -- OLIVIA: Well, this one is intact. NINA: Then let's take a look, shall we? Massive Dynamic - Geek Squad NINA: So can you fix it? BRANDON: Do you understand you're asking me if I can repair a piece of technology that is entirely unlike anything that has ever existed here on Earth? NINA: Brandon -- BRANDON: Now that I have one that works, I can do it in three hours... tops. NINA: Good, then get started right away. BRANDON: Yes ma'am. OLIVIA: Okay, so I'm gonna head back to Boston. Will you call me if he gets it working? BRANDON: Oh, I can do better than that. I can set up a rendering program and patch you in... in real time. If you want, you can see it all for yourself. A computer, from your cell phone, I can log you into our server. NINA: Ahem. BRANDON: The public one. The public server, of course... if it's okay with you. Kibner Residence - Warm Welcome PETER: Nice house. WALTER: Yes, it's lovely. Rebecca always had fine taste. Do you think she'll remember me? PETER: chuckles I think she might. I'm gonna guess there's not too many men in her life who have strapped her to a table and pumped her full of a massive amount of psychedelics. PETER: Walter, you didn't-- WALTER: What, son? PETER: Uh, nothing. at door WALTER: Peter, wait. Could you do the talking? Please, son. PETER: Sure. Ms. Kibner? Hi. I'm Peter Bishop. REBECCA KIBNER: Walter? Is it you? WALTER: Hello, Rebecca. REBECCA KIBNER: Oh, my God. Hello. WALTER: Hi. REBECCA KIBNER: At first, I assumed it was all just a figment of my imagination and the L.S.D., of course. But after a while, it wasn't just during the experiments. I would see their faces in front of me. They seemed to have, I don't know, a certain glow about them. PETER: The shape-shifters? REBECCA KIBNER: Mm-hmm. It -- it took me a year or two to really understand it. But I realized that... I was recognizing people that didn't belong. You know, like that children's song -- "one of these things is not like the others." WALTER: "one of these things is not like the others. One of these things just doesn't belong." Sesame street. REBECCA KIBNER: Yes, that's it. WALTER: Our experiment triggered an ability to see beyond the limits of your vision. REBECCA KIBNER: You gave me a great gift, Walter. You, uh... opened my mind for a time. In fact, I even tried to look you up about ten years ago, tried to contact Harvard, but no one knew where you were or how to reach you. WALTER: I was-- PETER: Travelling. My father was travelling. Ms. Kibner, you said 'for a time'. Does that mean that the ability has faded? REBECCA KIBNER: Not entirely, no. Comes and goes as it pleases. I just have memories. PETER: These people -- the shape-shifters -- we have reason to believe that some of them are amongst us right now. We were hoping that you might be able to help us identify them. REBECCA KIBNER: I told you, it's -- it's mostly gone. WALTER: What if you could get it back -- your ability? REBECCA KIBNER: You mean do the experiment again? WALTER: Which I must advise against. Anytime one exposes one's brain to that amount of hallucinogens-- REBECCA KIBNER: Yeah, sure. I'll help you. Walter's Lab - Drugging Rebecca jams to classic rock PETER: Just a couple more. REBECCA KIBNER: Actually, that one goes more on my temple. PETER: You're an old pro at this, huh? REBECCA KIBNER: Drug-infused mystical awakenings, guided by your father, aren't exactly something you can forget. OLIVIA: Hi. Uh, I'm Agent Olivia Dunham. REBECCA KIBNER: Rebecca. OLIVIA: Thank you so much for doing this. REBECCA KIBNER: Sure. ASTRID: Walter, you said you wanted to start her with Salvia. We don't have any Salvia. WALTER: Huh? REBECCA KIBNER: You used to... um, in that cabinet on the second shelf, over on the right. clanking ASTRID: Got it. WALTER: Ah. Oh. I don't suppose you recall where I left my slippers. OLIVIA: Excuse me. Astrid, can you do me a favor? Do you think you could log onto this site from your computer? ASTRID: Massive Dynamic. This looks like their secure FTP. OLIVIA: Mm-hmm. ASTRID: Sure thing. WALTER: This is the first of the psychedelics. Ready to begin? REBECCA KIBNER: I think I've been ready for the past ten years. WALTER: Okay. PETER: It's working. The tech must be rebuilding the image from the broken device. ASTRID: It looks like a department store mannequin. OLIVIA: Okay. Now let's just load it up on my phone. WALTER: When Belly and I first did this, we prepped her for thirty-six hours. But I'm thinking... for this type of spatial disorientation, we can reduce it to a few moments. PETER: Isn't that dangerous? WALTER: More than injecting her with substantial amounts of untested, homemade psychoactive drugs? Astrid... get me three syringes of Phenothiazine. It's on the top shelf, under "a" for "antipsychotics." And two vials of Valium... just to be safe. PETER: Ready? WALTER: Yes, son. PETER: I want you to tell me if this starts to get uncomfortable, okay? REBECCA KIBNER: Thank you. I met you once before. You were just a baby, but... I swore I saw... Ohh! Ohh, here we go! PETER: I think we're ready, Walter. deeply WALTER: Rebecca, focus on my voice. REBECCA KIBNER: What? WALTER: Concentrate on the people who don't belong. REBECCA KIBNER: You mean... the ones that change their appearance? gasping WALTER: There's no need to be afraid. You can see them... ASTRID: Hey, Peter. WALTER: ...but they can't see you. panting, whimpering WALTER: Listen to my voice. I'm going to take you over the threshold. We're walking through Johnston Gate into Harvard Yard. Can you see it? It's Autumn, and it's late. The leaves crunch under our feet. Past the statue of John Harvard. REBECCA KIBNER: heavily WALTER: Now we're passing University Hall... Memorial Church is up ahead. REBECCA KIBNER: groans WALTER: Ring. dings PETER: Walter! Hey, Walter. Olivia. Olivia! Olivia! WILLIAM BELL: Olivia. After all these years... it is so nice to finally see you again. ACT IV Bell's Office - Introductions WILLIAM BELL: You'll have to forgive me. The method by which I brought you over here was crude, and I'm sorry for that, but there were people who were trying to prevent our meeting. This is not at all the kind of reunion I had always envisioned. OLIVIA: The reunion that you had envisioned? Doctor Bell, I have been trying to meet with you for over a year. WILLIAM BELL: Please, call me William... or Willam - if that feels warmer to you. Willam -- that's what you always called me when you were a girl. How do you like your tea? OLIVIA: I don't want any tea. I want answers. rumbling WILLIAM BELL: laughs You're still a little disoriented from the time slips, aren't you? Happened to me when I first came here. You're -- you're out of sync with this side. You're lucky. Most people who cross dimensions, without your natural talent, are simply torn apart. OLIVIA: Well, 'lucky' isn't the word that I would choose. rumbling hissing deeply WILLIAM BELL: Ahh. I don't know how much Walter's told you by now. I don't know how much he remembers. OLIVIA: He told me what you two did to me when I was just a girl... how you conducted drug trials on young children. WILLIAM BELL: We weren't trying to hurt you, Olivia. We weren't trying to hurt anybody. OLIVIA: Hey, guess what? chuckles You did. I've met some of the others. To say that they are permanently damaged would be an understatement. WILLIAM BELL: Yes. In any search for knowledge, there are always unintended consequences -- victims, you might say. But not you. I can see that... just by looking at you. In fact, you're just coming into your ability. rumbling echoing I've seen history repeat itself enough times to know a war is coming, just as we predicted, Walter and I, years ago, and we knew that we had to prepare a guardian, someone to watch the gate. OLIVIA: The gate? WILLIAM BELL: Between this side and yours. I would like to say 'ours', because that's where I came from, but I'm afraid I would sound disingenuous. OLIVIA: Go on. WILLIAM BELL: For reasons that will become clear in time, I cannot go back yet, maybe not ever. But now we know how difficult it is to cross over. I can count on my hand the number of people who've done it safely. But on this side, they've become more insidious. They have designed hybrids -- part organic tissue, part machine -- that can do things that humans can't. They can change shapes, taking the form of human beings. Over here, they call them 'the first wave'. OLIVIA: So you're saying that these hybrids are already on our side. WILLIAM BELL: I know it's difficult to grasp. OLIVIA: Oh, I can grasp it just fine. I don't trust you, Doctor Bell... or William, or... Willam... or whatever cutesy name you think might appeal to my childhood instincts. It won't. Your company has been involved in, if not directly responsible for, some of the most horrific things that I have ever seen, to say nothing of the fact that you just yanked me into a parallel universe to warn me about an inter-dimensional war that I believe you are responsible for starting. So what I want is not warmth, or tea. It's the truth. WILLIAM BELL: The truth will come out. It always does. Livvy, you don't have to trust me. You don't even have to like me, but you can't deny I have a unique perspective, shaped by having lived in two worlds. I know the difference a wrong choice can make... or a right one. For example, this building is still standing because different choices were made. So, Livvy, if you can look past your anger, you may find that I am more of an ally than you think. rumbling echoing A storm is coming, perhaps the last and worst storm of all. And when it is over, I fear there will be little left of our world. The shape-shifters on your side are looking for someone, someone to open the door between universes, and if they find him, there will be no stopping them, and that is why you must find him first. OLIVIA: Me? WILLIAM BELL: You are the one, Olivia. Of all the children that Walter and I prepared, you were the strongest. You were always the strongest. rumbling Remember this symbol. It's hidden on their leader. That's how you'll know him. echoing Show this to Nina Sharp. rumbling She can help you. We're out of time. dings Olivia. voices rumbling Walter's Lab - Olivia's Return PETER: Olivia. Olivia. Olivia! Can you hear me? WALTER: Astrid, Nitroglycerine, thirty C.C.s. Peter, turn the head to the side, make sure she can breathe. PETER: Walter, what's happening? WALTER: I think she's receiving a flood of memories. Could be too much, too fast. dings WILLIAM BELL: You should stand. I think it'll be less painful that way. OLIVIA: What will? WILLIAM BELL: And remember this -- Einai kalytero... Anthropo apo toy... Patera toy. Tell that to Peter. You're going to need him by your side. Tell it to him. He'll know what it means. rumbling WALTER: We have to shock her heart. There's a vial of adrenaline, Peter. WILLIAM BELL: And I'm afraid there's no avoiding what has to happen next. I pulled you out of a moving car. Momentum can be deferred, but it must always be paid back, in full. rumbling WALTER: Okay. Into her heart - between the ribs. Count to three -- one, two... WILLIAM BELL: As I once said to Walter, physics is a bitch. WALTER: Three! PETER: Sorry, Olivia. OLIVIA: groaning in pain I need to speak to Nina Sharp! ACT V Massive Dynamic - Intercepting Nina NINA: Nina Sharp. OLIVIA: Nina, we need to talk. NINA: Olivia? OLIVIA: Look, I'm on my way there now. NINA: I'm sorry. I'm just about to leave for Hong Kong. OLIVIA: I have a message from William Bell. NINA: (to her assistant) Cancel the plane. Harvard Campus - Escorting Rebecca REBECCA KIBNER: I wish I could have been more of a help to you. PETER: Oh, you did great. You sure you're alright to drive? WALTER: Oh, she's fine. The injections I gave her would have counteracted any hallucinogenics in her system. Peter. PETER: Yeah? WALTER: I think I'd like to drive home with her. PETER: You just said that all the drugs were out of her system. How are you gonna get back home, Walter? WALTER: The bus. PETER: Okay. WALTER: Peter I need some money. (To Rebecca) He said okay. REBECCA KIBNER: Terrific. PETER: It was a pleasure meeting you. REBECCA KIBNER: You too, Peter. Say good-bye to Agent Dunham for me, will you? PETER: What? REBECCA KIBNER: Oh, nothing. I... sighs I'm sorry. It's probably just the drugs. Walter's Lab - Infiltrated ASTRID: Hey. CHARLIE: Where is everyone? ASTRID: Uh, Peter and Doctor Bishop are out, and Olivia went to New York to see Nina Sharp. I can call her if you want me to. She just left a few minutes -- CHARLIE: No, that's okay. I'll talk to her when she gets back. What is this? ASTRID: Oh, that's Massive Dynamic. They're rebuilding the image from the broken device. Massive Dynamic - Suspecting Nina NINA: Doctor Bell showed you this? OLIVIA: Yeah. Have you ever seen that before -- that symbol? NINA: No. OLIVIA: Well, that's what he told me. He said it would be hidden somewhere on their leader's body. NINA: Well, then I suspect it would be on his head, assuming that's what the cryogenic hijackings are about. And that's all Doctor Bell told you? OLIVIA: He said that the man with that mark... would try to open a door between our two worlds... that a storm was coming, and that the only way to stop it would be for me to find him before the shape-shifters did. NINA: A storm? OLIVIA: Yeah. What? NINA: It was a phrase he used. When Doctor Bell realized the existence of the other side, the thing he dreaded most was the inevitable collision... if our two universes ever came together. OLIVIA: Collision? NINA: The Pauli Exclusion Principle means that no two objects can occupy the same space at the same time. Doctor Bell was afraid that if the doorway between the two sides was ever opened... that the unavoidable conclusion... only one world would remain. It's what he called the last great storm. tone, rumbling WILLIAM BELL: Laston-Hennings Cryonics. phone rings OLIVIA: I'm sorry. I have to go. NINA: Olivia? Whatever Massive Dynamic can do to help find this man, we are at your service. rumbling Massive Dynamic - Intercepting Olivia OLIVIA: How'd you know? CHARLIE: Listen to me carefully. My car's around the corner, we got a S.W.A.T. team inbound. As soon as I verify you're out of this building, they're gonna shred this place. Let's move. OLIVIA: Oh, God, Charlie, I almost told her everything. I got to call Broyles. CHARLIE: What do you mean "almost"? OLIVIA: Well, I just realized where it is, the head that they're looking for. Bell told me. It's at Laston-Hennings Cryonics. ringing (Olivia looks at her phone and sees a reconstruction of Charlie as the shape shifter.) ACT VI Empty Alleyway - Death Match OLIVIA: Ohh! Ohh! coughing Ohh! Ugh! Ugh! CHARLIE: cellphone It's me. Laston-Hennings Cryonics. OLIVIA: Ohh! Ohh! coughing Ohh! Ugh! Ugh! gunshot PASSERBY: What are you doing? gunshot gunshot gunshot gunshot gunshot gunshot Kibner Residence - Warm Farewell REBECCA KIBNER: Won't you come in? WALTER: I don't think I should. The bus leaves every half hour, and... oh, I only have fourteen minutes to walk to the stop. REBECCA KIBNER: Some day, huh? laughs Not at all what I expected when I woke up this morning. WALTER: That's the way of things... the best days and the worst days rarely are. Rebecca, what I did to you -- it was wrong. REBECCA KIBNER: Oh, Walter. WALTER: No, no. You were young, and I took advantage, and... REBECCA KIBNER: (kisses him gently) I've wanted to do that for so long. Oh, Walter, what you did -- you made me... Special. WALTER: The truth is... I believe you were always special. I must go... under 12 minutes. A Quiet Park Bench BROYLES: You had no choice. If you didn't kill him, he would have killed you. It's not your fault. Whatever that thing was, it wasn't Charlie. OLIVIA: They killed him for what? To open a door to the other side? And who are these people, and what do they want? What did we do to them? BROYLES: Laston-Hennings Cryonics was hit 15 minutes before our protective detail arrived. They took everything. All the cryo-capsules are gone. OLIVIA: So they found who they were looking for. BROYLES: I assume so. OLIVIA: William Bell pulled me to another universe to give me a warning. That's how important this is. And I failed. BROYLES: Olivia, we'll find them. In A Makeshift Lab (Smith continues the crewcuts for the frozen skulls. a skull is found with the telling symbol. thawed, it has been attached to a mechanical body. the eyes open) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Episodes